


Виноваты Скотти, порно, виски и кое-что еще

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>При свете дня произошедшее совсем по-другому воспринималось. Будто приснилось, померещилось в горячке, приглючилось под кайфом. Вот если бы сейчас Крис полез тискать, что было бы? Протащило бы так же? Без разогрева порно-роликом, без нахрапа вчерашнего, без всего? Просто Крисом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Виноваты Скотти, порно, виски и кое-что еще

Ничто не предвещало беды.

На уик-энд родители Себастьяна свалили за город, намереваясь от души вкусить хорошей погоды. Решили в последний момент. Или обставили так, чтобы отнять у сына время организовать на хате движуху. Но он и без того не был расположен к шумному и массовому. Хотелось спокойного вечера наедине с самим собой.

Данному плану Себастьян и следовал. Помнил, какие сокровища ему недавно подогнали, и чуть слюной не захлебывался, предвкушая сеанс снятия стресса.

Порно. Много отборного контрабандного порно. На любой вкус, на любое требование.

Себастьян пристроил ноут у кровати, кочевал по просторам особой папки, перебирая видеофайлы, включая наугад, пролистывая, проматывая, ища то, что соответствовало настроению. Один ролик сразу привлек внимание, попал идеально, созвучно. Настоящая находка.

Две лесбы. Вкусные, сладкие куклы, контрастные красиво, изыскано. Обычно Себастьян предпочитал брюнеток, но в этот раз изменил типажу, залип на блондинке, жадно облизывая ладное, гибкое, спортивное, охуенное тело. Себастьян от души пожелал им троим хорошо провести время, зажечь, загореться. 

Поначалу девушки не делали почти ничего, целовались, ласкались невинно, толком не снимая одежды. Это и соблазнило. Впервые за долгие недели Себастьяну не требовалась никуда спешить, опасаться, что запалят, помешают, сорвут. Он разделся полностью, выключил верхний свет, сгоняя темноту, создавая правильную атмосферу. Выкрутил звук на максимум – некому услышать, смутиться, пожаловаться. 

То, на что он настроен сейчас – приятно проведенный досуг, а не суетливое снятие напряжения. Себастьян медлил, наслаждался картинкой, несильно пощипывал соски, расслабленно держал руку поверх члена. Конечно, было бы совсем неплохо, если бы их с горячей блондинистой деткой не разделял экран. Или если бы рядом оказался хоть кто-то, желающий составить компанию. Но и без этого получалось хорошо.

А потом все пошло наперекосяк. В стекло громко бухнул камень, а с улицы раздались мутные, невнятные возгласы:

– Рапунцель, спусти свои косы.

Принесла нелегкая, блять.

Уповая на румынские корни, Себастьян проклял весь род Эвансов до седьмого колена. Вырубил видео, закрыл компрометирующие вкладки, поднялся, наспех натягивая штаны. Они с Крисом не были особо хорошими друзьями, просто жили неподалеку, тусовались в одной компании. С его братом, Скотти, Себастьян и то лучше находил общий язык.

Так считал сам Себастьян. Крис – вряд ли. Иначе как объяснить манеру регулярно влезать к Себастьяну на второй этаж, отрабатывая навыки домушника? По традиции придурок сначала бомбардировал окно локальным метеоритным дождем, навевая мысли поставить бронестекло, а потом устраивал заходы спортивного скалолазания на дубе, разросшемся у жилища Стэнов.

Это раздражало всегда, но сейчас было пиздец не вовремя.

– Я убью тебя, Эванс, – угрожающе рыкнул Себастьян. – Свали по-хорошему.

Проблема заключалась в том, что, судя по нетрезвым завываниями из-под кроны дерева, Крис явился бухим в стельку. Черта с два удастся развернуть его на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он уже орангутангом раскачивался на ветках, грозясь ебнуться вниз. Себастьян в спасатели утопающих не нанимался, но и поощрить суицид по пьяни не мог. К окну кинулся, створки распахивая, руки протягивая, втаскивая в комнату слоновью тушу.

От Криса так штыняло выпивкой, что глаза слезиться начинали, и тошнота к горлу подкатывала. Хоть под ледяной душ пихай, мозги промывая. Но пьянь, совершив свое покорение Эвереста, затихла, успокоилась, мирно подпирая подоконник. Крис Эванс был на голову трахнутым субъектом, в бухом виде – особенно, но сейчас выглядел не столько буйным, сколько пришибленным, загруженным. Он хоть никуда не вляпался? Себастьяну не улыбалось в соучастники прописываться.

– Вставай, – пнул он незваного гостя.

Крис ошалело заозирался, привыкая к темноте. Поднял себя в вертикальное положение, нацелился на кровать, поплелся, шатаясь. Звездой развалился. Обрадовался включенному ноуту, словно рождественскому подарку.

– Давай фильмец какой позырим? Что-нибудь геройское, мотивирующее, – заказал, ажиотаж разводя.

Себастьян беспомощно открыл рот, выведенный из себя предложением кинопросмотра, поставленный в тупик, попавший в засаду. У него было все схвачено с совсем другим кино, смена пластинки ну никак не вписывалась в планы.

Но Крис… Ладно, к черту. Перегорит сейчас возбуждение. А морда нахальная будет ему должна за облом.

– Если марвелонутое, то ты похождения Кэпа пропустил, насколько знаю, – навскидку предложил Себастьян. Плюхнулся на постель, забираясь с ногами, упираясь подбородком в колени, сжимаясь, чтобы не палить свое состояние. Полумрак по-дружески прикрывал Себастьяна, хранил грязный секрет, да только сколько еще это продлится?

Крис закивал охотно, вдохновенно, и Себастьян споро организовал выбранный фильм. Мысленно попросил прощения у Святого Кэпа, который позорился на медкомиссии, не подозревая, что у одного из зрителей член стремился приклеиться к пупку. Не из-за него, конечно. И все-таки неловко.

Время текло медленно, напряженно. Пока на экране чахлик Стив Роджерс крал славу Мулан, Крис растекся по кровати, локтем прижался к бедру Себастьяна, оставляя фантомный ожог.

Может, ну его, этого Роджерса? Врубить порно обратно, устроить сеанс коллективного дружеского дроча, как было модно в дни сурового дефицита личного пространства? 

Нет. Нахуй.

– Я отлучусь в ванную ненадолго? – сказал Себастьян, подрываясь. Зря он добавил вопросительную интонацию. Очень зря.

Крис сграбастал его руку, удерживая, огладил мельком, будто надеялся подкупить вниманием.

– Может, позже?

Себастьян тяжело сглотнул, бухнулся на место, словно кукла безвольная, застонал беззвучно, отчаянно. Крис покосился, но смолчал, не заметил, быть может.

От соприкосновения с теплой кожей накатывало все сильнее. Себастьян пытался сосредоточиться на мерзостном штыне перегара, представлял выбрасывающихся на берег китов и прочую отталкивающую фигню, вот только не помогало от слова «совсем». Присутствие другого парня в момент должно было убить стояк, но вместо этого он категорически отказывался сходить на нет, лишь сильнее восставал.

Дурное тело клюнуло на чужую близость, бестолково, превратно истолковывало сигналы, механически отзывалось, когда за ниточки дергали. Словно было абсолютно посрать, кто именно под руку подвернулся, лишь бы живой и горячий.

Блядское гадство.

Это воздержание в неразборчивости виновато. Когда последний раз был нормальный секс? Да ладно секс, когда Себастьян последний раз тискался с кем-нибудь? Вот и вляпался теперь в конфуз всех конфузов, под девственным взглядом Капитана Америки сдыхал от стояка, не слыша ни единой реплики, только звон в ушах и поверх него – дыхание Криса.

С завтрашнего дня Себастьян кардинально изменит свою жизнь. Скажет «нет» недотраху. Как минимум раз в неделю необходим здоровый секс. И дрочить Себастьян будет регулярно. Трижды в день. А то вот…

Хотя постойте-ка. Ведь он как раз и дрочил, пока нажравшийся придурок к нему в окно не ввалился, игнорируя саму мысль, что у Себастьяна могли быть другие дела. А теперь усугублял ситуацию, дров подбрасывал, распалял, не понимая, какую хрень делал своим присутствием, прикосновениями долбанными. Себастьян уже не знал, как извернуться, чтобы не палить палатку на своих штанах.

– Все в порядке? – полюбопытствовал Крис, подтянулся на кровати, уселся. 

Низ спины Себастьяна обожгло касанием. Вот ни разу не невинный жест.

Неужели Крис не осознавал?

Себастьян развернулся к нему, с подозрением уставившись в обманчиво ангельскую морду. И как-то враз уловил – все эта сука нарочно делала. Только… зачем? Крис ведь не из этих, вроде бы. И сам Себастьян – тоже.

– Что ты…

– Тебе нравятся мои прикосновения, Стэн? – перебил Крис, поняв, что его провокации раскрыли.

Перестал осторожничать, совесть потерял, размашисто огладил поясницу вдоль резинки штанов. Себастьян шумно задохнулся от ласки. Смутился реакции и вместо того, чтобы наехать на Криса, принялся оправдываться:

– Это не то, чем кажется.

– Вот как? Потому что я думаю, у тебя на меня стоит.

Конечность сместилась. Себастьян, предсказывая чужие намерения, вцепился намертво в запястье, напряженно сопя от усердия не дать накрыть член. Он этой скотине руку сейчас сломает. Честное слово, сломает, неповадно чтоб было, чтоб не заносило на поворотах.

– Прекрати, пьянь чертова, – процедил сквозь зубы.

Крис не пытался передавить сопротивление Себастьяна, захотел бы – с легкостью пересилил, спортсмен хренов. Не стал, но и руку отвести с опасной территории не позволял. Бухой, безмозглый, шизанувшийся вконец.

– Уверен? Не хочешь, чтобы я тебе отдрочил? – спросил вкрадчивым, жгучим, блядский тоном, от которого тело дернуло, перетряхнуло, жаром обдало. – Себастьян? – позвал Крис, ближе склоняясь, губами в шею недвусмысленно тыкаясь, вжимаясь.

Себастьяна переклинило. Не привит он от гейства, не устойчив совсем, алкоголем отравлен воздушно-капельным путем. Либидо подскочило критично, адреналин зашкалил, в голове помутилось. Как иначе объяснить то, что вместо тормоза он вдруг выжал газ? 

До этого удерживал руку Криса от дебильных поползновений, а теперь сам надавил, впечатывая в пах, заставляя сжать член сквозь ткань. 

Крис ахнул, будто не ожидал, завис на пару мгновений, касаясь слабо, инертно. Себастьян уже приготовился, что тот вывернется, соскочит с крючка. Он и сам одумался, опомнился. Сигнализация сработала, в ушах сиреной взвыла, взревела, предупреждая об опасности. Тупейшая идея – вручить в лапы Криса Эванса самое ценное и дорогое. А если тот специально или случайно не так что-то сделает?

Но Себастьян не успел дать задний ход. Крис стряхнул чужую хватку, к лицу ладонь поднес, сплевывая на нее, а другой под ткань пижамных штанов пролез, стягивая ниже бедер. 

Пальцы вокруг члена обернул, сжимая. Все правильно делал, даже слишком. Дрочил толково, жестко. Словно себе. Запястье прокручивал, головку шершавой подушечкой пальца тер, наглаживал, посылая волны кайфа, обращая Себастьяна в податливую, похотливую марионетку.

Свалилось слишком много всего сразу. Запах мускуса и крепкого пойла, чужое дыхание и сердцебиение, поцелуи в шею, хватка на члене, рука, блуждающая по телу легко, изучающе, чутко. Охуительный резонанс ощущений. Может, от перевозбуждения мозги совсем отключило, вот и стало плевать, кто именно дарил ласку, лишь бы кончить. Может, наоборот, знание, что не просто кто-то – другой парень, Крис, мать его, Эванс – штырило, по-черному вставляло, обостряло извращенностью, новизной, запретностью.

Себастьян бедрами толкнулся, подгоняя, выпрашивая еще, сильнее, быстрее. Крис ускорил ритм, навалился тяжело, в шею грубо впился, кожу всасывая.

При оргазме из реальности вынесло напрочь, вышвырнуло надолго в блаженный вакуум. Ни зрение, ни слух, ни черта больше не работало. Когда Себастьян в себя пришел, рядом уже никого не оказалось. Только на первом этаже истерично лязгнула входная дверь.

И что это, блять, было?

* * *

Утром Себастьян на полчаса завис у зеркала, придирчиво изучая внешность, в глаза себе заглядывая, высматривая, не изменилось ли чего, не сияет ли шестицветная радуга. Казалось бы, все находилось на местах, не исказилось ничуть. Если проигнорировать смачный засос на шее, можно было бы счесть, что вчерашние события – бред воспаленного воображения.

Чертова метка отказывалась вести себя как добропорядочный засос. Она ныла, чесалась, зудела, горела, словно рана, свежая татуировка, шрам, тавро рабское. Не давала о себе забыть ни на мгновение. Нервировала. Себастьян каждой клеточкой тела чувствовал это гейское клеймо, единственное материальное свидетельство. То и дело тянулся рукой накрыть, ногтями поскрести в бесплодной попытке стереть к чертям. 

Следовало срочно утилизировать весь трэш, вымести из башки, выкорчевать, выкинуть, выжечь. Но не думать не получалось. Себастьян уплыл заниматься дайвингом в глубинах пиздострадания, когда звонок в дверь нарушил сеанс самоанализа.

– Доброе утро? – предположил похмельный Крис, топчущийся на пороге. Поздоровался нормально едва ли не впервые в жизни.

– Утро, – отозвался Себастьян, пропустив раннего гостя в квартиру, отконвоировав в гостиную. 

Крис пооглядывался, уселся вольготно на диван старый, потертый. Он пытался вести себя как обычно, но бездарно провалился еще со вступления, когда заявился второй день подряд и воспользовался дверью вместо окна.

Себастьян спорить был готов: Крис помнил, что вчера отмочил. А сегодня, выходит, собирался упростить все, разыграть карту пьяной амнезии, сделать вид, что все путем, не вытворил он неведомой хрени? Браво, зашибись план. Впрочем, и без провалов в памяти факт того, что Крис был бухой в жопу, служил железобетонной оправданкой. С Себастьяном отмазка не канала, вынуждала в себе, Крисе и мироздании ответы выискивать.

Себастьян изучал Криса дотошней, чем себя самого недавно, взглядом препарировал без анестезии. И явного преображения не находил. Помятый немного после вчерашнего запоя, не более того. Если честно, Себастьян на Криса никогда не обращал особого внимания, не выделял, впервые смотрел так, чтобы действительно видеть. Вот только дело было не во внешнем. В том, что знал теперь.

При свете дня произошедшее совсем по-другому воспринималось. Будто приснилось, померещилось в горячке, приглючилось под кайфом. Вот если бы сейчас Крис полез тискать, что было бы? Протащило бы так же? Без разогрева порно-роликом, без нахрапа вчерашнего, без всего? Просто Крисом?

– Может, кино глянем? – предложил придурок, улыбаясь, видимо, разыгрывая из себя саму невиновность.

Или это теперь эвфемизм персональный? У людей «кофе», а у них «кино»?

– Давай, – согласился Себастьян, голову набок наклоняя, шею выставляя, чтобы темное пятно было видно явно, четко. – «Горбатую гору»?

Крис прикипел к засосу совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Себастьян плечами повел, подошел, плюхнулся рядом на диван. Близко. Намеренно задевая коленом чужое. Криса аж перетряхнуло всего от мимолетного касания. 

Ну и что это? Отвращение, ужас, возбуждение? Хрен поймешь.

– В другой раз, – дружелюбный оскал Криса стал отвратительно переигранным, натянутым. – Лучше продолжение «Первого Мстителя».

– А, ну от второй части вчерашнего «кино» я не буду отказываться, конечно, – простебал Себастьян двусмысленность предложения, мазнул пальцами по ноге, обтянутой грубой джинсой. Судя по реакции, с коленным рефлексом у Криса было все в порядке.

Крис сгруппировался, взял пульт, поколдовал над теликом, кликнул на «плей». Продолжал держать морду дружественным кирпичом, но щеки алели, портили образ безмятежного непонимания. Он думал, его мир в безопасности? Это лишь иллюзия. 

Пока на экране Стив Роджерс понтовался знанием французского и изображал черепашку-ниндзя, Себастьян умостил голову на чужом плече, дыша в шею. Неясно, как реагировал Крис, а вот Себастьян почувствовал себя слегка захмелевшим от ощущения горячего тела под боком. Снова на те же грабли, да.

– Ладно, – сдался Крис, выжимая паузу, отодвигаясь. – Я понял. Ты не собираешься делать вид, что ничего не было.

– Слава яйцам, допер, – возрадовался Себастьян. – Гони объяснение, какого хрена на тебя нашло вчера?

Нагнетая обстановку, Крис отвернулся, уныло молчал почти с минуту, наскребая побольше мужества.

– Хорошо. Но это не только на мне завязано, так что тебе придется держать язык за зубами.

– Как скажешь.

– Понимаешь, вчера ко мне пришел мелкий, – принялся исповедоваться Крис. – Выставил бутылку вискаря. Я так и охуел. Выпороть уж было собрался за фокусы, а он заявил: «Я должен с тобой серьезно поговорить. Но для этого нам надо выпить». Меня от его напряжения враз пробрало. Кивнул, не стал выпытывать, ждал. А он о фигне всякой трепался, виски лакал, не решался никак. А потом без перехода выдал «Я гей».

– Скотти?

– Ага. Не поверишь, у меня первым чувством оказалось облегчение. Пока он резину тянул, я себе такого накрутить успел… Мысленно перебирал способы, как от тела избавиться, если он кого грохнул ненароком. А тут… ну, гей. Подумаешь.

– Ты ему так и сказал? «Подумаешь, гей?».

– Нет. Но, если честно, все равно как дебил полный себя повел. Начал допытываться, уверен ли он, с чего взял вообще, нравится ли ему кто конкретный.

– Как есть дебил.

Себастьян ерничал по нерваку. Они с Крисом раньше не были настолько близки, откровенны. Себастьян не ожидал, что тот легко нараспашку откроется, вывалит свои проблемы, секретом поделиться, за просто так доверие подарит. Это шокировало куда больше новости об ориентации младшего Эванса.

– Стэн, ему четырнадцать всего. Небось, не целовался с девчонкой ни разу, а уже вбил себе в голову ебанную голубую моду.

– Пятнадцать.

– Что?

– Ему уже исполнилось пятнадцать. На днюху я учил его правильно пить текилу, помнишь?

Если на то пошло, Скотти не намного младше Криса и тем более Себастьяна. А Крис все в мелюзгу его записывал, рановато забыв, каким сам был в его возрасте. Двойные стандарты, замашки наседки, комплекс старшего брата в действии. Бедный Скотти.

– Да один хрен. Все равно мой младший еще мелкий… – подтвердил Крис размышления Себастьяна и вдруг ощутимо потух, выпал в астрал.

– Крис?

– Я знаю, что облажался. Он пришел ко мне. Не в инет полез, не к психологу школьному, не к друзьям или куда еще могло в голову взбрести сунуться… Ко мне. А я?

– Что ты? 

– Да… ничего. Сказал, между нами все по-прежнему, поддерживать буду, раз он уверен. Перед родителями пообещал вступиться, но уболтал не говорить пока, а то этот социальный самоубийца собирался их оповестить сразу после меня. 

– Ну так ты вменяемо отреагировал, – одобрил Себастьян, без труда примеряя чужую шкуру. – А вот Скотти погорячился с выходом из шкафа. Видимо, совсем достало в себе держать, захотелось выговориться, признаться хоть кому-то. Ты выслушал. Ему пока хватит.

– А что я вообще могу, Себастьян? Не советами помочь уж точно, не знаю ведь ни черта о геях.

Вдумавшись в слова Криса, Себастьян почувствовал себя так, словно за шиворот щедро отсыпали льда – не забавно ни разу, холодно и паскудно до зубовного стука.

– Значит, ты вчера решил в его мир как бы окунуться? Разобраться на практике? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Себастьян. – А тут и крыска лабораторная для эксперимента подвернулась, ага?

Крис охренело покрутил пальцем у виска:

– Ты что, ебнулся? Конечно, нет. Я… Я не в себе после его откровений был. Доглушил виски в одно горло, вышел из дома воздухом подышать, проветриться. А у тебя горело окно, словно маяк какой.

– Ничего у меня не горело.

– Или открыто было, не докапывайся. Я просто решил зайти, позависать, отвлечься. И в мыслях не было… Ничего не было. Но ты от случайных прикосновений так плавился, охренеть вообще. В другой раз я бы и не заметил, но после болтовни Скотти… – Крис замялся, словно почуял, что заговариваться начал. – Короче, придурок я. Извини. Просто еще вчера мой мир состоял из натуралов, и вдруг брат оказался геем, затем ты и…

– Ты конченный придурок, – согласно пошипел Себастьян, оскорбленный, что его только что выставили пидором, жаждущим подставиться первому забравшемуся в окно парню. – Когда ты вломился, я смотрел порно. С горячими, классными девчонками, от которых у меня штаны лопались.

Крис встрепенулся, будто ему снова нехило пошатнули картину мира, экватор поперек Северного полюса провели.

– Так ты не… Но ведь ты…

Слушая невнятный шепот, Себастьян подрастерял запал. Где уж тут «не», когда повелся, стоило Крису распустить руки? Не сбавило стояк, ни хрена, только больше развезло, размазало. Нормальный парень бы в морду дал за выкрутасы Криса, а Себастьян как отреагировал? Вот-вот. Пиздец просто.

– Мне нравятся девушки. С парнями не было ничего такого. Екало пару раз, не более того, – принялся рассуждать вслух Себастьян. – Мамой клянусь, на твой светлый образ я точно никогда не дрочил.

– Я тоже не думал о тебе в этом смысле, – покивал Крис, всецело соглашаясь, что никаких предпосылок не было. – Вообще не догоняю, как так получилось.

Чудный обмен комплиментами. Прямо жалко прерывать, но пора кончать с фарсом.

– Думаю, разобрались уже. – резюмировал Себастьян, поднимаясь на ноги, отходя на шаг от дивана, от Криса, от проблем, выстраданных на ровном месте. – Во всем виноваты Скотти, порно и виски. 

– В смысле?

– В смысле «проехали». Забей. Мы же не трахнулись. Не поцеловались даже. Ну, промахнулся ты спьяну, не в те трусы полез. Ничего особо не произошло, как о себе, считай, позаботился. 

Крис моргнул пару раз, взмахивая бабскими ресницами. Уставился на Себастьяна обалдело, будто в толк не мог взять, о чем тот лопотал. 

Облизнулся, скотина такая.

Себастьян залип. Какого, к слову, черта, не сосались? Гадство, не стоило об этом думать, насаживаться с разбегу на живое порно со смачиванием губ. Потом, все ассоциации потом. В душе перед сном. Главное сейчас не пялиться, не палиться. Не… 

Засос на шее полыхал, жег невыносимо. Рука сама потянулась его прикрыть.

Лампочка зажглась, просветляя лицо Криса пониманием. 

Он на ноги подорвался, вперед качнулся, руки Себастьяну на бедрах умостил, удерживая. Губами в щеку ткнулся, смещаясь, накрывая рот, прижимаясь почти целомудренно. Себастьян застыл, подвис, не реагируя на ожившую фантазию. А потом язык Криса по зубам прошелся, внутрь просясь. И – все. Себастьяна перемкнуло. В черепную коробку будто ведро голубой краски вылили – ни единой гетеросексуальной мысли не осталось. Себастьян разомкнул губы, принимая ласку, интенсивностью напоминающую цунами, едва успевая отвечать.

Нет, ну правда, стоило еще вчера полизаться хоть немного. Крис так жадно языком рот трахал, сдуреть же можно, кончить быстрее, чем от умелой дрочки.

Себастьян и сейчас в штаны спустил бы, но Крис отстранился возмутительно быстро, башкой упал на услужливо подставленное плечо.

– Блядство, – выматерился Крис и смачно побился лбом о Себастьяна. – На трезвую голову с тобой еще круче.

– Эванс? Я не въехал каким образом покаянные словоизлияния закончились тем, что ты меня засосал.

Крис положил ладони Себастьяну на лицо, обхватывая, в глаза смотреть вынуждая.

– Я не имел в виду, что жалею о вчерашнем, Себастьян, – выговорил четко и веско, как приговор в суде перед не блещущими интеллектом присяжными. – Просто объяснял, почему по-свински себя вел. Почему слился.

– И почему?

– Слишком внезапно накрыло. Мне казалось, наутро перекос мозга пройдет... Не проходит, Себастьян, – доверительно прошептал Крис в губы, прикусывая нижнюю, пуская по венам волну дистиллированного безумия.

Слабеющие ноги едва держали Себастьяна. Он вцепился руками в плечи Криса, наваливаясь, повисая на нем. А тот в подставленную шею поцелуем вонзился, поверх старой метки, обновляя, усугубляя, гравируя принадлежность. Ладонь на пояснице устроил, надавливая, прижимая ближе, втираясь пахом в пах, будто сквозь одежду трахнуть намеревался. Да и сквозь одежду ли?

У Себастьяна подломились колени, но Крис зацепил пальцем шлевку джинсов, придерживая. Замер, оценивая баланс. Передумал. Устроил подлую подсечку, роняя Себастьяна на диван, сверху наваливаясь.

Все окончательно пошло по пизде.

– Мы не станем… прямо сейчас. – предупредил Себастьян, когда Крис ему в ремень вцепился, вступая в неравный бой с застежкой. – Не будем торопиться. Нет.

– Разумеется, не будем, – поддакнул Крис, нагло и многозначительно сминая лапищей зад Себастьяна.

Себастьян зарыпался, извиваясь пойманным угрем, норов проявляя. Его ерзания едва ли походили на попытку отстраниться. Он даже рук на плечах не разжал, вцепившись, как в единственную страховку на раздолбанном, ненадежном экстрим-аттракционе.

– Серьезно, Эванс. Я морально не готов воплощать в жизнь все извращения, которые бродят в твоей башке.

Крис засмеялся – оскорбительно громко и неуместно.

– Чего ржешь? – окрысился Себастьян, возобновив попытки лишить его доступа к телу.

– Просто подумал: забавно, что в нетрадиционной ориентации признался Скотти, а парень появился у меня.

Себастьян фыркнул. Если отойти в сторону и посмотреть издалека, ситуация и впрямь выглядела смехотворной, хоть плачь.

– По крайней мере, сможешь ему потом из личного опыта рассказать, что и как.

– Ты не стал отрицать, – улыбнулся Крис непривычно мягко, одними губами, не пытаясь рекламировать зубную пасту.

Что отрицать? Ах да… Ну, что уж теперь трепыхаться, открещиваться от неизбежного? Поздно. Вляпался.


End file.
